Fury of the Archer
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry takes up Hunting along with his Uncle which helps him bond with the Dursleys. He arrive to Hogwarts with an open mind, a sharp eye, and a massive bull-shit radar. Dumbledore, Weasley, and Hermione Bashing. Rated for Violence and some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I would like to address some things before I begin: 1. The people complaining that even when the review I don't update, use your brains. I put it on the list of stories to update which I place on my profile. 2. The people that tell me I'm just stroking my own ego for saying I won't update if I don't get a specific number of reviews, get the facts first, I use that to figure out which stories people want me to update more and which are popular because most people I find don't review if I don't put that. Now enjoy the story.**

Fury of the Archer

Chapter one

-General point of view-

Harry Potter had grown up with his Aunt and Uncle and at first their relationship had been extremely awkward. They had never been abusive or even unfair towards him but they didn't seem to know how to relate to him either. That all changed when Harry showed an interest in hunting which Vernon Dursley had been meaning to get into as well. From that moment on Harry was as close as a child to them as Harry and his Uncle took hunting and tracking lessons, quickly becoming well respected names in Britain's hunting community.

When a letter came inviting him to go to Hogwarts his Aunt and Uncle told him all about his parents and the world of Magic before taking him to get his supplies at Diagon Alley. His favorite item from the list was his Snowy Owl Hedwig while his least was, surprisingly, his wand as he had trouble finding a wand that was a good match to him despite Mr. Ollivander telling him that he was extremely powerful for his age. Besides his basic materials Harry bought some books on different magical creatures, what parts of magical creatures were good for food or tools, and a new bow that was a Celtic design and black with silver knot work. When the shop owner who sold him the bow found out about his hunting he told him to go to the ministry regulators building down the alley and get a hunting license for the magical world and probably and elf owning license as elf species were helpful for moving game and making arrows.

The licenses only took about fifteen minutes to get but the man who gave him the license told him that the elf dealer wouldn't have any more elves to sell until the weekend after Halloween but if he could get away then he would take Harry to the shop that weekend.

Just before he left the Alley the family made one final purchase, a book containing all of the rules and regulations of Hogwarts, even the ones that the teachers would prefer students not know. So time passed and Harry went on to Hogwarts but of course his life could never be even the most remotely normal. When it was time for his sorting the hat told him that he was an even mixture of courage, cunning, wisdom, and loyalty and as such he could not be sorted at the present moment, he was given until the end of the year to either choose a house or be sorted and see of one trait had surpassed the others.

-Harry-

Harry gently lifted up his bow and smiled as he ran his hands over the wood before strapping his quiver to his back and walking out of his private apartment in the castle. All week he had been seeing the forbidden forest and he was itching for a good hunt and now that the weekend had come he could finally scratch. Walking down to the Groundskeeper's cabin he knocked and stepped back as the door opened and the man, Hagrid, asked "How can I 'elp ya 'Arry?".

Harry held up his bow in response, "I'm about to go hunting in the woods and the school rules state that I have to inform you as the Groundskeeper before I leave.".

Hagrid looked to the woods before nodding, "Alright then, just don't go too far in and don't hunt the centaurs, unicorns, or giant spiders, everything else is fair game.".

Harry nodded before going into the woods and quickly following a set of buck tracks which he followed a ways before he finally lined up his shot and fired making the Buck dropped to the ground. Harry ran over and saw that the deer was still alive so he pulled his hunting knife said a silent pray and stabbed the deer quickly ending its life. He sighed before his shoulder exploded with pain as he was propelled off of the deer with an arrow sticking out of him.

A Centaur came smirking out of the shadows before stomping on Harry's leg and saying "Thanks for the deer human.", he then proceed to steal his deer but as he walked away Harry notched an arrow and fired catching the Centaur in the muscle of his back leg making it crumple to the ground. The downed centaur quickly notched another arrow to kill him but Harry was quicker and shot the centaur in the forearm making him drop the bow before he pulled out a hunting horn and blew. Quickly the thunder of hooves was heard as a bunch of Centaur hunters came in so Harry, knowing that his situation was bad, dropped his bow and gave the universal sign of surrender, "Bane what happened here?" the leader of the hunting party asked.

"I hunted down this deer and the human tried killing me for it." Bane said pointing a finger at him.

The hunters were angry and looked ready to kill him before Harry glared at Bane and said "Liar! Look at the arrow, it's not his. Look at the knife wound, it's smaller than his knife is. Look at my leg, if I shot him in his leg first then how could he have stomped on mine?".

The leader looked at the deer noticing all of the things that Harry pointed out before he turned to a sweating bane and slit his throat, "I've had enough of him." he growled.

Harry was shocked as the leader turned to one of the females and said, "Katrina, take him back to the village and see that he is healed."

She came over and one of the older centaurs picked him up before placing him on her back where he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she took off. When they reached the village he got a lot of surprised looks from the other centaurs before he was placed into the medical tent were an old looking centaur healed his shoulder and leg, when she was done she simply told him to take it easy for the rest of the day.

As the healer left the tent Katrina quickly came in, "Harry my father Chiron wishes to speak with you before you leave.", Harry nodded to her and they waited by the village entrance for the hunting party to get back and when they did they had his deer, Bane's body, and a couple of other dead animals.

Noticing him the leader, Chiron, quickly came over, "Young one I would like to invite you to join us for dinner tonight. My son, Michael, has already told Hagrid were you are and that you are alright.".

Harry nodded in acceptance before Katrina dragged him off to show him around the village, they talked the whole time and he found out that, even though she looked like she was in her twenties, she was eleven like him and that like wizards Centaurs could live for hundreds of years and even take the shape of a human, although they usually only did that when the ate or slept.

That night at dinner Harry sat next to Katrina and was having a great time when there was a clatter and everyone looked to Chiron, "Tonight we would normally mourn the loss of Bane but he was a disgrace to the Centaur way. Instead of being burned as is custom for our respected he is to be buried like a human." There were gasps throughout the crowd before he continued, "But we did come and we celebrate making a new friend in Harry Potter a human.".

As the crowd cheered Chiron gave Harry back his bow and arrows as well as a knife made of gleaming white bone, "In our tribe it is tradition that when one of our hunters make their first kill they be presented with one of these knifes, take it as a sign of our friendship and as an apology for Bane's actions.

Harry stood and bowed his head, "Thank you Chiron," he said "I gladly accept your friendship and feel no ill-will towards your tribe for the actions of one.".

That night Katrina led him to the edge of the woods in her human form, "This is as far as I can go Harry." she said.

Harry nodded "Thank you for everything, I enjoyed tonight. Maybe we could do it again some time." she was blushing but nodded and Harry decided to hug her she was clearly surprised but hugged him back and as he was breaking the hug he kissed her on the check making her blush furiously before changing back and charging back into the woods.

When he walked out of the woods he found Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Madame Pomphrey waiting for him, "Mr. Potter what were you doing in the Forbidden Forest? It has that name for a reason." the Headmaster demanded.

Shrugging Harry told him, "I was hunting." before showing his bow and arrows.

Sighing Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid Harry that I will have to confiscate those as students are not permitted to have weapons.".

Before he could move Harry said, "That's where you're wrong sir. In the Founder's charter, which cannot be changed or removed, it says that any student may hunt in the forest so long as they have a hunting license and alert the Groundskeeper before they leave both of which I have fulfilled. The Charter also states that a student may bring any extra item of arms or combat so long as he does not use it to harm or kill a student for any reason other than self-defense or genuine accident. So you really have no control over this situation.", by the time he finished Dumbledore's face had turned an interesting shade of purple, that matched his green robes surprisingly well, before turning and storming off.

Rolling her eyes Madame Pomphrey walked forward with a vile of purple liquid, "Here, this will get rid of the scar on your shoulder." but Harry stopped her stating that each of his scars had a story and this one would be no different.

She nodded appeased but pulled some out anyway "We couldn't do this when you were a baby but maybe we can try now, it won't get rid of your scar but it should make it less inflamed.".

He nodded and she dabbed some of the liquid onto his forehead as it tried to draw out the infection but was unable to, then Harry remembered that it was a curse scar and, as such, likely dark. With that thought he drew his new knife given to him by the centaurs, it was made of Unicorn horn and as such was completely pure so he quickly brought it up, ignoring the startled nurse, and cut the scar open with the tip of the knife following the existing lines, as he did this a black ooze seeped out of the cut. Dropping to his knees from the pain of the seeping ooze he wiped it away as it stopped and stood up, allowing Madame Pomphrey to cautiously dab some more solution on the wounds making it close up and fade to nothing more than an old scar.

Harry spent the night in the hospital wing and things went back to normal for the rest of the week, apart from the glares from the headmaster, until Friday night on Halloween. As they were leaving Charms class he heard his closest friend at Hogwarts Ron Weasley suddenly insulted a girl in their year, Hermione Granger, not realizing she was behind them making her cry and run off. Turning Harry decked him before snarling in his face, "You _never_ talk to or about a woman like that." and stalking off.

That night at the Halloween feast everyone had come in costume even the teachers, Professor Dumbledore was dressed as Gandalf the Grey, Professor McGonagall was there as Catwoman and thanks to some glamours she made a really good impression too, and Harry was there as Robin Hood mainly so he could have his bow and arrows on hand. Suddenly Quirrel burst into the Hall and yelled, "Troll in the Dungeon!" before passing out.

Quickly grabbing Parvarti, who was near him dressed as a belly dancer, and demanded "Hermione, were is she?".

Surprised she stammered " Bathroom, second floor east wing.".

Harry took off to where she told him, "Hermione get your ass out here there's a Troll in the castle. " quickly she came out of the stall only to scream, "Its right behind me isn't it." she nodded to stunned to speak.

Spinning around he notched an arrow and fired, hitting the beast in its eye causing it to drop its club and yell out in pain before he fired a second arrow into its remaining eye. Now that the creature was blinded he grabbed Hermione and they bolted out of the bathroom, narrowly avoiding the creature's club. Unfortunately it was chasing after them trying to find them to find them by smell, knowing that they couldn't get away Harry turned around and ran towards the troll, rolling under a strike he came up and fired an arrow up its nose and the arrow didn't stop until it hit the troll's brain.

Harry dodged out of the way of the troll as it collapsed but groaned knowing that he wouldn't be able to get those arrows back. By the time the teachers had arrived Harry and Hermione were sitting on the toll's corpse and having a conversation completely unperturbed by their seating arrangements.

McGonagall came over, "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

Harry shrugged unconcerned, "I knew Hermione hadn't heard about the troll so I came to warn her but it snuck up behind me. I blinded it but it gave chase, tracking us by sent, so I fired a third arrow up its nostrils."

"I'm afraid Harry that I will have to take those away from you as you have now used them to kill a sentient creature." Dumbledore said clearly happy.

"Wrong again sir," Harry chided in a sing-song voice, "The troll was a threat to myself so as such I was perfectly entitled to use lethal force against it."

The Headmaster looked pissed while the rest of the assembled teachers still had looks of awe at the knowledge that a first year was able to defeat a mountain troll without any magic.

The headmaster, still annoyed, shrugged unconcerned "Probably sell it to the goblins to feed to a dragon."

Harry scowled, "That would be stealing Headmaster. I killed the troll so only I have the right to decide what to do with it. I do like the idea of selling it to the Goblins though so I think I will take it." he said clearly enjoying Dumbledore's irritated expression before turning to Professor McGonagall , "Professor could you have any school elves move the club to the edge of the forest so that I can use it to make arrows?" he asked and got a nod in response.

The next day Harry put on his hunting clothes along with his bow and quiver and before walking down to the Great Hall but was met by the Headmaster, "Mr. Potter why do you have your weapons with you?" he demanded.

"Simple Headmaster," he told him not stopping, "I have an errand to run in Diagon Alley and, seeing as my wand doesn't fully match to me, I'm bringing them as some extra protection.".

Drawing his wand Dumbledore replied, "You are not allowed to leave the grounds Mr. Potter." he said arrogantly, obviously thinking that he had finally beaten Harry.

"If a student has permission from their guardian then they can leave and I have a letter, signed by my Uncle, stating that I can leave the grounds whenever I wish as long as I miss no classes." Harry said before continuing out the door leaving his dumbfounded headmaster behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Fury of the Archer

Chapter two

-Harry-

Harry looked around nervously as he was led to a shop knestled at the meeting between Diagon and Knocturn Alley by the license broker who agreed to take him to the elf seller. They eventually stopped outside a shop that was larger than the rest and proclaimed to sell all manner of magical creatures.

Immidietly upon entering he was greeted by a tall man with black hair reaching his shoulders in a black robe, "How can I help you today young sir?" he asked.

"I was recommended to get an elf to take with me on hunting trips." Harry said cautiously but relaxed when he saw the man smile.

"Well High elves are good companions and at helping around a campsite with things like cooking and cleaning, things like that." he said thoughtfully, "But forest elves are extraordinary hunters in their own right and are better at healing and the actual acts of hunting and navigating.".

"Can I have more than one elf as a companion?" Harry asked.

"No law against it." the man replied with a smirk.

"Then can I meet the High Elves and Forest Elves to find one that wants to come with me?" Harry asked eagerly.

The question had the man grinning like mad, "Finally, someone who has respect for the elves. Most people just see them as property and while I can't do anything to stop that I do make it harder for those who do that. I'm sure the elves will love you.".

He then led Harry through a door that had a crown symbol on it and inside was a common room that had about six female elves and four males all of them with flawless white skin and pitch black hair, they were simply sitting around and relaxing. As soon as he walked in all ten of the elves turned towards him, one of the female elves smiled kindly at him, the other five females looked intruiged, while the four males sneered. "What do you want kid?" one of the males asked in an arrogant voice, "We don't have time for little brats.".

"Faor!" one of the females snapped at him, "Behave yourself.".

"Why should I?" he demanded "He's just a human, probably some arrogant pureblood who needs a slave to torture. Why the Hell should I show it any respect?".

"Because one you don't even know me," Harry said glaring at the elf called Faor who looked at him in surprise, "and two you are acting more arrogant than any of the Pureblood areseholes I've met so far. You are acting like what you detest.".

"I like this kid." the elf who smiled at him said laughing while the other three males moved away from their chastised friend.

"Arrogant human!" Faor yelled once he got his bearing back and drew a knife as if to throw before Harry wiped out his bow and fired an arrow into the shoulder of the arm holding the knife making him drop to the ground.

At that point the shopkeeper stepped in, "Antioch!" Faor yelled gripping the arrow in his arm, "That human attacked me, get rid of it!".

The shopkeeper, Antioch, glared at Faor, "I was watching Faor, I know you tried to attack first." Know Faor was sweating as badly as Bane had, "I have already alerted the High elf council and they are coming in a week to decide your punishment. Oh and just so you know this _human_ child will only agree to take one of you away from here if that is what _they_ wish, he is giving you all a choice." at this point the other eight elves, besides Faor, started smiling at him, "Lock him up." Antioch said to the other three males who dragged a protesting Faor away.

"Now I'll leave you all alone now but remember, I'll be watching." Antioch said before walking out and giving a smile to Harry and the female elves.

"So what's your name little one?" the first elf to smile at him asked after placing him on a sofa between her and another one of the elves.

"Harry Potter." he said and watched the girls' eyes widen in surprise before they smiled, "I'm a hunter and Mr. Antioch said that High Elves are good companions to have in a campsite.".

Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Oh he did, did he? Did he say why we were good to have at a campsite?".

"He said that you're good at cooking and cleaning and keeping the campsite running smoothly." Harry said nervously, recognizing the tone in her voice that he was sure all women could do and was a sure sign of danger.

Nodding she smiled at him before getting a devious smirk, "Harry have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked in a coy voice.

Feeling confused Harry replied, "I kissed a friend on the cheek once but that was it." he said.

Suddenly she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him up before giving him a big kiss, when she set him back on the couch he was stammering and beat red, "Now I can say that I was Harry Potter's first kiss." she said happily while the other elves watching laughed.

"I'm guessing that you want to come with me?" Harry asked once he finally managed to get his voice back and he got a smirk in response.

Suddenly the other elf he was sitting between placed a hand on his shoulder, "Could you take me with you too?" she asked nervously, "I don't want to be without my oldest friend.".

"I've got no problem with it." Harry said only to be scooped up into another kiss before he was swung around by a happy elf. "I'm going to need your names though." Harry said once she set him down.

Blushing the first elf said "I'm Thalia and my friend who just swung you around is Lana.".

Suddenly Thalia and Lana stood on either side of him and linked their arms with his and led him out of the room with the rest of the elves chuckling behind them. Once they were back into the main room Antioch was waiting for them with a grin on his face, "Well there's the little Ladies man." he said ruffing Harry's hair, "Now let's go see how the Forest Elves take to you." before picking Harry up, slinging him over his shoulder, and taking him through a door with a tree on it leaving Thalia and Lana behind. As soon as they were inside Antioch plopped him down onto the ground and said, "Okay everybody our young friend here is a hunter and is hoping that one or two of you will agree to come with him but he will only accept those who choose to come, he will not force you." before he quickly turned and left Harry by himself. Looking around he saw that there were again ten elves with six females and four males, these elves all had slightly tanned skin and either brown or red hair.

"So you think you're a hunter kid?" one of the males in the room asked, "You don't look like much.".

Rubbing his temples Harry asked out loud, "Why is it that everytime I meet a new group of magical beings I always meet an aragont areshole? First Bane the centaur, then Faor the High elf, and now you. But a word of warning, Bane was killed because he attacked me while his people now call me friend, Faor attacked me and now his people have shunned him, don't mess with me.".

"I like him." a red haired female elf said laughing as she and a brunette elf walked up to him, "So what's your name?" she asked.

"Harry Potter what's yours?" he replied not surprised by their surprise.

"I'm Arya and my friend here is Artemis." the red haired elf said happily before she picked him up and tucked him under her arm, "And we are going with you, no arguments.".

"Wait what?!" he demanded as the blood rushed to his head and the other elves watching laughed.

"Three reasons," Arya said as she started walking towards the door, "One is that you're respectful to us. The second is that you're clearly powerful.".

"And the third?" he asked when she stopped.

At this she blushed, "The third is you're kinda cute." she said before they walked out to a laughing group of Antioch, Thalia, and Lana.

"And that my young friend is why you never, and I mean never, anger a woman, especially an elf." Antioch said once Arya had let him down, "An elf has enhanced strength and an angry woman is scarier than a dragon but combined…" here he gave an exaggerated shudder.

"And don't you forget it mister." Thalia said playfully before the group fell into laughing once again.

After a few minutes Harry walked out with Thalia and Lana on his right while Arya and Artemis were on his left as they went back to Hogwarts. When they got back they immidietly went towards the forest, "I spend most of my free time in here hunting." Harry said smiling, "I've also been meaning to go back and visit the Centaur village." he added absently.

"Why don't you go visit the village Harry, there's something we need to take care of first." Thalia said as the others nodded.

"Okay, but where will you be so I can find you when I'm done?" Harry asked worried.

"Don't worry Harry we bonded with you along the way so we can always find you and if you can't find us just call for us." Arya said smiling while she shooed him away and the four elves started to huddle around each other so, rolling his eyes first, he went off towards the centaur village.

It took him about an hour to reach the village on foot and when he walked in he was immidielty greeted by a surprised Katrina, "Harry what're you doing here?" she asked.

"Three reasons," Harry said smiling at his friend, "one is that I wanted to see you and Chiron, two is that I wanted to know if you wanted to join me on a bird hunt for arrow feathers, and the third is that I wanted to know if you had any metal arrow tips."

Smiling she replied, "I'd love to come and there's a trader in the village today but you need something to offer in return for the arrow tips.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe I'll find something along the way." he said before they walked off to hunt.

They had been hunting for half an hour and found nothing when he smelled smoke and started kreeping towards it, "Harry this is a bad idea," Katrina said nervous, "none of the other hunters know where we are.".

Harry gestured for her to stop, "Wait here." he said before slowly going over the hill were he noticed a small featherless baby bird sitting in a pile of full sized feathers and ash, "A phoenix." Harry whispered in awe before bagging the ash and putting that and the feathers in his bag while he placed the bird itself in a pocked of his shirt were it stuck it's head out with a happy chirp.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and he quickly leapt behind the hill as two men with bows walked into the small copse, "I'm telling you I shot the damn Phoenix right here!" one of them said irritated.

The second guy looked around before saying, "Well it's not here now so let's go find another, our client is paying a lot of galleons for a phoenix.".

The first one laughed at that, "Yeah, he's even offering up money if anyone can bring him a centaur so he can stuff and mount it.".

Harry growled softly, he hated poachers and now these people were going to try to kill his friends, he notched an arrow and got the first one in the knee and quickly fired a second arrow through his friends now drawn wand which was quickly followed by two more arrows, one to snap the first one's wand and the other through the knee of the second.

Katrina quickly ran up to him and saw the two men on the ground holding their injured knees, "Harry why did you do that to them?" she asked confused.

Harry growled angry, "They're poachers Katrina, and not only that but they were talking about hunting down a centaur so it could be stuffed for some rich fool.".

Katrina growled and blew a horn on her belt and, after a few minutes, a hunting party arrived, "Katrina what happened?" Chiron demanded when he saw the bleeding men only to growl when they explained what had happened, "Take them back to the villiage and find out who hired them, then kill them and scatter their remains.

While the two men were dragged off screaming Harry checked on the little Phoenix chick and, as he brought it out, it bit his finger drawing blood before a flash of light occurred and it was fully grown with black feathers as well as eyes and highlights the color of starlight before it flew up to his shoulder trilling happily, a very confused Harry turned to Katrina who smiled and said, "He just bonded with you Harry.".

Harry nodded before turning towards the phoenix, "Can I use your feathers for arrows?" he asked and the bird bobbed it's head in confirmation.

"You can also sell the feathers to wand makers Harry." Chiron said as Harry stroked his Phoenixes feathers.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile to Chiron before he turned towards the phoenix on his shoulder, "you need a name though. How about Midnight, because of your coloring?" he asked and the newly dubbed Midnight trilled happily. Turning to Katrina Harry asked, "Want to continue our hunt?" and got a nod in return so they set off again."

They managed to get eight wild Turkeys and were heading back to the village but just before they reached it Katrina pulled him aside "Harry I've been thinking and I've really enjoyed spending time with you. Even though it hasn't happened in a while I want you to become my mate.".

Harry knew what she meant, "But you don't have to choose your mate for a while don't you?" he asked.

She shook her head "In our clan females must choose their mate by or on their twelfth birthday and if they do not choose anyone can claim them or challenge someone for their hand. So I ask again, Harry will you be my mate."

She had shifted to her human form to ask him and in response he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Smiling she shifted back and they walked back to the village were Harry traded some of the Phoenix feathers he had for some metal arrow tips before plucking and preparing the turkeys with Katrina. That night at the feast Chiron stood up and pounded his foot to gain everyone's attention, "As you all know today is my daughter Katrina's twelveth birthday and as such it is time for her to choose her mate.", at these words all eyes turned towards Katrina, some of them lustful making Harry growl softly.

Nervously Katrina stood, "I have chosen Harry as my mate and he has accepted.".

There was an uproar as another Centaur, who looked to be around Katrina's age, stood up "He's just a filthy human! Bad enough he comes around here but taking one of are as his mate. I ...".

Chiron cut him off "Herk I suggest you chose your next words carefully, he took down your father Bane, he took down two poachers, and he is a friend of our people.".

Herk scoffed, "I challenge him to a duel to the death for the right to Katrina's hand.".

Katrina was shocked and Harry couldn't blame her, she had told him that, while it was allowed, nobody had ever challenged a mate choice in their clan in its entire history. Leaning down she whispered in his ear, "Harry you don't have to accept his challenge but if you do I will belong to him. ".

Harry stood in anger "I accept.".

Herk smirked "I chose a knife battle.".

Harry growled at him, "You have no honor, as you issued the challenge then it is my position to determine the weapons of choice. Or are you simply a mule trying to pass itself off as nobility.".

At this the tribe laughed at the beat red face of Herk who scowled, "Fine human name you weapon.".

"Knife and spear." Harry said proudly while Katrina squeezed his hand. As they walked towards the fighting ring he felt a strange feeling urging him to change somehow, by the time he reached the ring it was too hard to ignore so he succumbed and felt his body change, when it was finished he looked down and saw that below his waist he had the body of a horse with hair as black as a starless sky and hooves that danced with a pale white fire like starlight while his upper body looked to be in his twenties, much like Katrina.

Those watching gasped, "What trickery is this?!" Herk demanded with a voice containing a mixture of anger and fear.

Harry glared at him and felt the words almost flow from a source that wasn't him, "Magic herself has given me this blessing that she gives to all those non-centaurs who take a mate from one of your tribes and she deems worthy to receive her blessing. I can turn into a full horse or the form of a noble centaur.".

Gulping Herk stepped into the ring and they were each handed a spear and strapped their unicorn horn knifes to their chests before squaring off. Herk quickly threw his spear hoping to get in a lucky shot and end the fight quickly but Harry swung his own weapon and knocked Herk's out of the air before he charged and got his spear into Herk's shoulder before he leaped back and drew his knife as Herk yanked the spear out. While he did this Harry ran forward shifting into human form and slid under Herk, slicing him open from underneath.

The centaurs gasped at how quickly Harry had beaten Herk before Katrina ran up and pulled him up into a kiss making their gasps turn to cheers. While they did this Chiron stepped forward, "May I present to you my daughter Katrina Potter and her mate for life Harry Potter!" making the cheers increase tenfold.

Harry barely heard this as Katrina changed back to human form before dragging him off to her hut, when they entered Harry gave Midnight a letter to take to Thalia and the girls before Katrina ripped off his clothes and they made love all night. The next morning he woke up to find four angry looking elves and one amused phoenix looking at him. "Um… hi?" Harry said uncertainly, gulping when the glares intensified.

"Where were you?!" Thalia demaded not seeming to notice his state of undress.

"I was here with my mate Katrina Potter." he said, smirking when they finally noticed his attire.

'_Good fight last night boss'_ Midnight suddenly said in his mind making him jump in surprise.

"Did you get the blessing?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Yes he did but who are you?" Katrina asked as she woke up and snuggled up to Harry.

"I'm Thalia and they are Lana, Arya, and Artemis, we're Harry's elves. I have a question though," Thalia said and continuing when Katrina gestured for her to continue, "you do realize that every person who has ever had that blessing has had multiple mates from several different species.".

Sighing Katrina nodded and said, "Yeah I know, I'm guessing you four want to be part of his herd as he is our stallion?" to which they all nodded.

"Do I get a say in this?" he asked them amused which only grew when they all replied at once, "No.". "Where did you four go yesterday?" he asked them to which they blushed.

"We built a small community of buildings in the tree tops with connecting bridges and similar things partway into the forest for us to live in and I guess now Katrina will be joining us." Thalia said smiling at the centaur as she put on her clothes.

Once they were all dressed they started walking towards the community the elves built, when they reached it Harry gave each of them a hug and a kiss goodbye before heading up to the Castle as he had to inform the Headmaster about his new living arangments. When he entered through the main doors he saw everyone gasping in shock at Midnight, who was perched on his shoulder, making him smirk as he headed towards the Headmaster's office. When he reached the gargoyle guarding it he said "A student needs to speak with the Headmaster about living arangements." which was a command phrase he found in the book he bought at Diagon Alley.

Upon entering the office Dumbledore asked him, "What is it Mr. Potter, have you chosen your House?" he asked, "I'm sure I could get some Gryffindor robes ready for you immidietly.".

"In a sense Headmaster," Harry said looking forward to the old man's face when he dropped his latest Dumbledore began before Harry cut him off.

"As usual Dumbledore you're wrong." Harry said mentally laughing at his Headmaster's scowl, "School rules state that if any student should mate with a creature from the Forest than they will be allowed to live there should they choose so long as they inform the Headmaster beforehand, along with that they can also choose to be an individual and no longer affiliated with any school House. So now I've told you so,… bye-bye." and with that Harry walked out, intent on spending the day with his girls.

**Five substantial reviews for the next chapter.**


	3. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
